fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Objects
Magic Objects control the usage of magic in Fable III. They include gauntlets and spell potions. Gauntlets All magic in Fable III is channeled through Will Gauntlets. Just like your melee and ranged weapons, these gauntlets morph and change depending on how you use magic. If you choose to unlock the Spell Weaving ability on the Road to Rule, you can wear two gauntlets, one on each arm, to weave different spells together. For example: wearing the gauntlet of Shock and the Fireball gauntlet will allow the Hero to launch a projectile that does fire and lightning damage. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpR2Uy2VLMc. In Fable III there are 6 gauntlets that are unlocked in the Road to Rule. They are (ordered by obtainability) Fireball, Shock, Ice Storm, Vortex, Force Push, and Blades. The Archmage achievement is obtained by using all 15 unique combinations of different gauntlets. Spellweaving can be obtained after opening the fourth gate on the Road to Rule. Spellweave Combinations Click button twice to sort. Notes *When the Hero receives the Fireball Spell Gauntlet, Theresa explains, "There is a great power inside you. You merely lack the means to unleash it. Take this." *Using the Vortex spell is an easy way to get the Pull! achievement. *More durable, elite-status enemies, such as large Mercenaries (Mercenary-Commanders), Sentinels and higher-tier Balverines (Balverine Sires - "white balverines" - and above), will not be affected by the stun effects of Shock, picked up by Vortex, or be pushed back by Force Push. The immediately preceding statement has a rare exception: if one's Hero Level is almost unbelievably developed and at the highest level attainable, and one's mastery in magical combat exists likewise accordingly (and, interrelatedly, all magical damage combat chests on the Road to Rule have been unlocked), these lesser-impact gauntlets will indeed damage these titanic foes, if minimally, even as applied to groups. The exception is not the rule, however. For most players in almost all circumstances, the usual liberal application of Vortex, etc. to disperse or weaken a group of enemies, with these particular specimens, shall prove utterly useless. One is confined to using, in different combinations, Fireball, Ice Storm and Blades as the most brutal damage creators in these circumstances. *When using Ice Storm, the storm will appear above the Hero attacking multiple enemies based on proximity and will tend to move slightly over more enemies. The storm itself does not encompass the entire area of effect but rather over the small general area of an enemy around the player. If that particular enemy should die, the storm will move to the next enemy, meaning that the storm can be viewed to move all over the battlefield. *Any consecutive spell will cancel the effect of the previous spell; for example, a powerful vortex will stop doing damage if a weaker vortex is cast. *Vortex and Ice Storm are the only spells that have lingering effects after they have been cast. *Blades is not a linear gauntlet spell or method of magical attack, but multidimensionally unique and complexly utilitarian: in one context, its use is nugatory and in another specific concrete context, its employment is the most devastating within the game. To elliptically summarize the matter: Blades is not an effective spell to use when surrounded by enemies or versus groups in any scenario, since there is a minor time delay after it is cast and ''only a certain number of targeted enemies are affected; the area-of-effect deployment of Blades is scattered, dispersed and weak. It is vastly more effective when used as a targeted attack, as done with the directional joystick. In fact, Blades, when used sagaciously as indicated, that is, against a single opponent who is at least temporarily isolated ideally (not a mass or mob), is, in this event, even more deadly than the Fireball gauntlet and is the single most deadly magical attack available in the game. At charge level 4 and level 5 combat chest progress, an aimed, directed Fireball attack does exactly 770 points of damage against the enemy; Blades, in the same terms, does exactly 1064 points of damage. *Despite Force Push being the second-to-last spell obtainable on the Road to Rule, it is the least powerful spell in ''Fable III in terms of raw damage dealt. Force Push is, like Blades, however not a weak but a highly situational, contextual spell whose utility often is environmental (knocking foes off ledges into the abyss, etc.) although creative syntheses of Force Push with more hard-hitting spells are indeed possible. Zw-Shock Spell Gauntlet.png|Shock Gauntlet Zw-Ice Storm Spell Gauntlet.png|Ice Storm Gauntlet Zw-Fire Spell Gauntlet.png|Fireball Gauntlet Vortex Spell.png|Vortex Gauntlet Blades Spell Gauntlet.png|Blades Gauntlet Force Push.jpg|Force Push Gauntlet Spell Potions Along with gauntlets, there are two spells available in single-use potions. They are Slow Time and Summon Creatures. Unlike in Fable II, these potions allow the Hero to perform a total of 3 spells in quick succession, whereas in Fable II the player must wait as each spell is performed and then cast. As the player increases his/her magic level, the creatures that are summoned will become more powerful. At magic level one, beetles are summoned. At level two, Hobbes are summoned. At level three, Shadows are summoned. At levels four and five, Balverines are summoned. Notes *All summoned creatures are fairly durable, beetles for instance are quite capable of slowing down an approaching wave of enemies, even if those enemies are physically stronger (such as Dark Minions). *Balverines summoned by a highly-leveled "magus" with corresponding high Hero Level, are devastating to all opposition. They are capable of holding off large waves of powerful enemies for long periods of time, including multiple Dark Minions and Sentinels. For example: one or two Summon Creatures Potion uses in the first fight with the Sentinel, can render the battle literally over before it started, as during the cinematic scene, the pack of shadow-balverines furiously tear into the Sentinel and one light shot from a pistol finishes the would-be ominous, fearsome opponent. The only real difficulty for summoned balverines are their own real-life counterparts, whose fighting and evasion skirmishing behavior they logically share. *Slow Time and Summon Creatures can be received as gifts from villagers, purchased at potion stalls or found in dig spots and treasure chests. Significantly, the Lovecraftian Auroran potion vendor reliably stocks Summon Creatures potions in three discrete units, making virtual stockpiling of this deadliest of magical weapons possible; the Bowerstone Market "alchemist" offers only one single offering of a Summon Creatures and Slow Time Potion per regular visit; and less commonly, the Brightwall seller irregularly offers, due to reasons obscure, either one Summon Creatures Potion or one Slow Time Potion. No other mercantile entity in Fable III carries these items. Summon Creatures Potion﻿.png|Summon Creatures Potion Slow Time Potion.png|Slow Time Potion Trivia * The need for Gauntlets by the Hero of Brightwall for the ability to channel Will could be indicative of a weakening power along the bloodline after ancestors had children with those lacking Archon blood. However, the Hero could also have been limited by the lack of a teacher skilled in Will and/or the loss of the knowledge of how to use it without Gauntlets. *Gabriel utilizes similar gauntlets to the Will Gauntlets in Fable: The Journey that are permanently bonded to his hands, and unlike the ones of the Hero of Brightwall allow for the channeling of various different spells. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay